In connection with hearing aids it is well known to provide a so-called audio shoe in connection with the hearing aid housing, where this audio shoe itself comprises the communication electronics or where the communication electronics may be connected to the audio shoe.
These previously known solutions all several disadvantages, including risk of loss of communication electronics due poor engagement with the hearing aid or the audio shoe, and requirement of dismantling for change of battery.
One previously known construction is disclosed in CH 641619. This prior art document discloses two possible locations of an externally mounted receiver. One possible location is on the top of the housing. Although this location does not prevent the change of a battery, which is normally placed in the lower end of the housing, it is disadvantageous since the mass center of the hearing aid and the receiver is moved upwards and since in a hearing aid normally a very limited space is available in this area due to the presence of microphones and microphone inlets. Another possible location is at the bottom of the housing. This location is advantageous in respect of the location of the mass center, but is disadvantageous in respect of the possibility of battery change since the receiver will block the opening of the battery compartment.
Given this background, objective of the present invention is to provide a communication system which reduces the risk of loss and which will allow change of a battery without dismantling of the communication system. A further objective is to provide a communication electronics element for connection with a communication device, which reduces the risk of loss and which will allow change of a battery without dismantling of the communication electronics.